I'm 17, I Can Do What I Want!
by SoccerGurlSamie
Summary: Chapter 2 now up!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so please R&R and make sure that you tell me if I should stop or continue.  
This is a different ending to the story "Tuck Everlasting." This is how the story could have ended if Winnie drank the water from the spring when she was 17 years old.  
  
"I'm 17, I Can Do What I Want!"  
  
"Winnie. Where are you going young lady?"asked Winnie's mother "Out mother." replied Winnie. It had been a few years since Winnie had last talked to Jessie, but she still remembered what he had said to her about waiting until her 17th birthday to drink the spring water, and since it was the eve of her 17th birthday she said to herself, "I'm going to drink the water tonight when mother and father fall asleep. Then I will wait for Jessie to come for me, just as he promised years ago. What a fine plan." "Oh I hope he remembers." she said a few moments later.   
  
Later on that night Winnie looked at the clock and said very quietly, "11:35, mother and father should be coming in to say their good-nights any minute now." Her door opened slowly it was her father, "Winifred, why aren't you in your night clothes?" "Sorry father I will change just as soon as you and mother say your good-nights and go to bed." "Okay dear. Good-night" "Good-night father." replied Winnie. A few moments later her mother was asking her the same question. Winnie simply replied, "I will change as soon as you go to bed." "Alright, but don't stay up too much later, it's already 11:40, and we have a big day tomorrow." said her mother "Where are we going?" asked Winnie. "Oh you'll see." her mother said simply. "Okay good-night mother" "Good-night Winnie"  
  
The hall clock struck 12 'O clock. "Midnight" Winnie whispered. Then Winnie acted fast she went to her closet and grabbed her orange suitcase already filled with clothes. She went into her drawer and grabbed the bottle of spring water. On her way downstairs she noticed that her parents bedroom door was open, she gently closed it. She ran out the front door, forgetting to lock it, and waited outside for Jessie to come.  
  
Did you like the first chapter? Please keep checking up to see if the next chapter is up! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

Chapter 2  
Winnie waited for Jessie for 15 minutes, and when she saw him she waved to him.   
"Hi!" said Winnie. "Hey!" exclaimed Jessie. "What have you been up to?" asked Jessie. "Nothing really. Oh today is my 17th birthday!" Winnie said. "Happy Birthday Winnie." " Um do you have the spring water?" Jessie added "Yeah, I do" Winnie answered "Well, what are you waiting for?" "Oh ok, I'll drink it." replied Winnie.  
  
The next day Winnie reunited with Mae, Angus (Tuck), and Miles. They were so happy to see her again. "So, what have you been up to for the past few years?" asked Mae "Nothing much, really." answered Winnie "Girl, you grew. You were at least a foot and a half shorter lase time I saw you." added Tuck. Winnie smiled brightly. "Aren't you gonna say anything miles?" asked Winnie "What do you want me to say?" said Miles grumpily. "Hi, at least." Winnie quickly said. "Hi." Miles said.  
  
That night Winnie lie awake thinking of what her parents were doing. It was so dark and damp in the Tuck's little house. *CREEK* "Huh?! What's that? Who's there?" Winnie said scared. The reply came in a hushed wisper of a voice, "Only me, Miles." Winnie felt relieved. "Oh, okay. I thought that you were someone breaking in." Miles laughed, "Nope. Only me. Miles Tuck." "So, what's up?" asked Winnie "I just thought I'd bring you down some more blankets. I know your cold because I'm cold." answered Miles faithfully. Then, there was another creek. "Winnie?" said a voice. Winnie reconized it as Mae's. "Yes, Mae?" Winnie replied. "You okay? I heard voices." Mae asked concerningly. "Yeah, Ma. I just brought Winnie here some blankets." said Miles. "Oh, okay. Go get some sleep, both of you." replied Mae. "Sure" said Winnie and Miles both. So they all went to sleep. 


End file.
